


Old Shame

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Artist!Reader, F/M, funny fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yours and Levi's daughter Isabel makes a very surprising discovery when the three of you are clearing your old artwork out of the attic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old Shame

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to my homebae Cato because this prompt came out of a stupid joke she made when we were snapchatting each other.

They say your old work comes back to haunt you. Authors cringe are their past writings, actors hate watching their old performances, and artists hate looking at their old pieces. A majority, if not all, of your friends complained about this curse. Some of them hated their old works so much they purposefully hid them away in storage. But you never really felt that way. Sure, when you saw your old paintings and sketches you knew you could have done some things better, but you didn’t outright hate them.

But your old artwork suffered the same fate as your friends’ did, being put away in the attic to rot. They were old paintings that hadn’t sold or had been hanging in your and your model-turned-husband Levi’s house until you found something better to put on the walls. There simply wasn’t enough room in your house to hang all your unsold and favorite artwork in your house. So it went into the attic unnoticed for all these years. 

And it would have gone longer without being seen if it hadn’t been for your pregnancy. 

Your house wasn’t that big in the first place, and now that you had a baby on the way you needed to move your art studio from the guest room into the attic. You and Levi already had an adopted daughter, Isabel, and she was too rambunctious to room with a baby. So you were going to turn your art studio into a nursery and move your operations to the attic.

“Tch, what are we going to do with all this old stuff?” Levi asked as he picked up a small sculpture. You shrugged.

“I can always try and sell it now. It’s been a few years since I tried last,” you said, eyes carefully observing Isabel as she ran around the room picking at your art pieces. “Be careful with Mommy’s artwork, sweetie,” you told her.

“Okay!” she replied brightly from behind some brightly painted cinder blocks. 

“I think you’ll have to. There’s no way we can fit all your supplies up here with all of these past pieces,” he said. 

“Well hopefully they’ll sell. If not, I guess we could give them away as Christmas presents or put them in the garage,” you told him. 

“We don’t have room in the garage,” he reminded you. 

“Oh yeah. Well, let’s focus on sorting through all of this and then figure out what we’re doing,” you suggested. He shrugged.

“All right.” You two started sifting through the art, deciding what to get rid of and what to keep while Isabel scavenged the art. You and Levi were arguing over an old painting of a field when Isabel tottered over to the two of you, a painting in tow. 

“What’s up, Izzy?” Levi asked, turning to her.

“Daddy, what’re you doing in this painting?” Isabel inquired innocently, holding the picture up. The color drained from your face and you didn’t have to look at Levi to know he was as pale as a sheet. It was a painting you did back when you and Levi were still dating and he still modeled for you. Thankfully, it wasn’t one of the more  _risqué_ pieces, but frankly this one was still pretty inappropriate. Levi was one the old burgundy velvet chaise you had in your old studio completely naked, everything on full display.

“Uh, Daddy had just gotten out of the shower and needed to take a nap,” you replied nervously, feeling an unbearable heat creep up your neck. 

“This is a weird way to nap,” Izzy commented, looking back at the painting with confusion written on her face.

“Stop looking at it, brat,” he said, yanking it out of her hands. 

“But why are you napping like that? And why are you sleeping on such an ugly couch?” Isabel asked. 

“No more questions, Isabel,” Levi told her sternly.

“But why -”

“If you stop asking questions and you never ever speak of this again, you can have ice cream for dinner tonight,” you said hurriedly. Her little face lit up with joy.

“Okay!” she said brightly. She paused. “I’m going to go watch  _Land Before Time_ now. Have fun cleaning.”

“All right, sweetie. Go have some fun.” Isabel left the attic and quickly descended the stairs down to her room. Levi groaned, looking down at the painting in his hand.

“Well, that was the most awkward five minutes of my life,” you muttered.

“I’ll say,” he commented. “That’s something I wish never happened. I can’t believe Isabel found this shit.”

“Well, at least it wasn’t our sex tape,” you pointed out. A silence fell and the two of you locked eyes. In the blink of an eye you both scrambled down the stairs, desperate to find that tape before Isabel accidentally stumbled upon it.

That day you learned that no matter what, old works will come back to haunt you.


End file.
